Torment Not The Child
by adromir
Summary: Prequel to Manyan Series; Someone is abusing little Legolas and he is too scared to tell anyone.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary :**** Someone is abusing little Legolas, and the prince is too scared to tell anyone.**

**Hello, everyone. Miss me? Well, miss me no more. I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! I know I've told you I'll return on November, but I suddenly found a breather in my schedule.**

**Okay, guys. This next story deals with a scenario that is not so strange in our society nowadays; child abuse. In this story, Legolas was still a child (equivalent to human's five-year-old). Somebody was abusing him, but no blood was involved because I don't want to introduce the red-liquid-of-life to the innocent Legolas just yet (He was going to bleed a huge amount of it when he got older. He! He!) So enjoy this one and remember that children are also human beings, not the punching bags to release our tension or temper.**

**Thank you to Aranel Of Mirkwood and Fire Breathing Ferret for suggesting this idea to me. This fic is for you.**

P/S : Just to let you all know, I got the inspiration for the character of child-Legolas from my own 2-year old nephew who is a cross between Tarzan and Power Ranger and Spiderman and Tazmanian Devil, God help me!!!! 

*******************************

"LEGOLAS!!!" 

The golden-haired elfling heard his name being called. But instead of answering, he grabbed the branch above him and climbed up higher into the tree.

"Legolas!" Came Keldarion's yell once more. He ran a hand through his wind-tousled raven hair, sighing in exasperation while doing so. "I know you're up there, brat! I want you to come down right now, do you hear me?!" 

The youngest child of King Thranduil shook his head vehemently. "If you want me, come and get me!"

Crown Prince Keldarion narrowed his eyes as he stared at the tree. He could see his brother's shadow moving about on the top branches, trying to get as far away from him as possible. _Hmm…coaxing him will do no good. Let's try a different tactic then_, he thought. "Fine! Stay there! Meanwhile, I'll go get Big-Worm and set him free!"

That got some reaction from the elfling above. "No, wait! Alright, I'll come down!" Legolas cried out and quickly stepped onto the lower branches.

Keldarion smiled in victory. _I knew it will work! _

Legolas had been keeping 'Big-Worm', the garter snake, in a box in his chamber since he had found it in the garden a week ago. The little prince was hiding the harmless reptile from their father's knowledge, but Keldarion bet that the Mirkwood king already knew of his youngest child's latest mischief.

The elder prince cringed inwardly at his little brother's obsession with animals. _All_ kinds of animals. Legolas always brought home strays as his pets, driving their father and the rest of Thranduil's household crazy with exasperation when the creatures were found loitering freely inside the palace. But Keldarion never faulted his brother for that because Legolas was a _manyan_, a mystical healer that had the ability to heal all kind of wounds and maladies just by his touch. At such young age, his power was great but his empathy towards helpless creatures was even greater. The _manyan_ in him was his strength as well as his weakness, and the entire Mirkwood realm was very protective of the little prince, and more so after he had gotten lost in the Mirkwood dungeon a year ago. 

Legolas was a very unpredictable and energetic child. Who knew what kind of troubles he would get himself into?

_For someone so brave and fearless, he sure does not like taking a bath!_ Keldarion was laughing inside, thinking about his brother's current behavior. The elder prince had been trying for almost an hour to get his brother back to the palace for his evening bath after spending a full day in the surrounding woods. Dusk had already fallen, shrouding the realm in darkness that was penetrated by the light from the full moon and brightly lit stars above. 

"Hurry up, brat! I don't have all day!" Keldarion said, closely watching Legolas' hasty descent.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Legolas then reached the lowest branch which was about ten feet off the ground. Without warning, he leaped down with a loud whoop. 

Keldarion was ready though. He instantly caught his brother in his arms, laughing heartily. "Got you, brat!"

Giggling and shrieking, Legolas tried to wiggle out of Keldarion's embrace but the elder prince would not permit it. "Oh no, you don't!" Keldarion said, tightening his hold as he headed for the palace with his squirming burden. "You stay here until we get to the bathtub!"

"Aw, Kel!"

"Don't you 'Aw Kel' me! And that lost-puppy look won't work either!"

"Why do I need to take bath anyway? I had one this morning!" Legolas complained.

"Because you look like a street urchin that has been devoured by a balrog, that's why!" Keldarion grinned down at the elfling, noting the dirt smudged chubby cheeks and grass-stained tunic and leggings. Legolas' braids had long come undone, leaving the golden locks in wild disarray about his shoulders. 

"I'm not an urchin! I'm a noble _manyan_ prince!" Legolas protested, yanking at Keldarion's tiny braid.

Keldarion winced slightly. He gently pried Legolas' fingers away and kissed the tiny digits. "And quite a snobbish one too!" 

Legolas pouted, but finally settled in content within his brother's arms. 

Linden, the high Commander of the Mirkwood warriors, met them at the palace great door. "Ah…I see that you've found the missing urchin, your highness!"

The elfling glared at the Commander while Keldarion laughed. "See, brat? Even Linden thinks so too!" 

 "Oh, yeah? Then I'll practice with my bow every day and be a sharpshooter so I can kill all the orcs and you'll be so scared of me you won't call me that again!" Legolas cried out, his silver eyes glittering dangerously.

Grinning even wider, Keldarion and Linden exchanged knowing looks. _Here comes the famous temper!_

"I'm scared already, your highness," Linden said, bowing at the prince apologetically. "I will assist you in your practice if you would let me."

Legolas nodded. "See that you do. I want to be the most fearsome prince in Middle Earth!"

The other two couldn't help it. They instantly broke into laughter. "But you already are, Legolas! You already are!"

Legolas glared at the amused elder elves. Seeing that the little prince might get seriously angry if they kept up with their mirth, Linden cut down his laughter and said to Keldarion instead, "Your Uncle Maeglin and his son have settled into their chambers. They will join dinner afterwards."

Frowning, Legolas tugged at Keldarion's sleeve. "Uncle Maeglin? Who is Uncle Maeglin?"

After a final nod at Linden, Keldarion resumed walking towards Legolas' chamber. "Uncle Maeglin is our mother's older brother."

Legolas was stunned. "_Brother_? Mother has a brother? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you were too young when he left Mirkwood," Keldarion explained, pushing open Legolas' door. He signaled to Niniéth, Legolas' nanny who had already prepared the bath water and was waiting for the little prince to appear. "I'll see to him, Niniéth. Thank you."

Niniéth smiled and bowed before she quietly exited the room.

"Why did he leave Mirkwood?"

"Who?" Keldarion had put Legolas down on the bed and was tugging at his brother's rumpled clothes.

"Uncle Maeglin. Why did he leave Mirkwood? Surely father will treat him good for he is the brother-in-law to the king, right?"

Keldarion smiled sadly as he ushered his brother into the tub. "When mother died, Maeglin was devastated. Except for Dior, his son, she was his only kin left. So he decided to leave this realm to roam Middle Earth with our cousin, to escape the painful reminder of our mother's memory."

"That's sad," Legolas said softly as he let his brother wash all the grimes and dirt off his body. "He must have loved her so much."

"He still does, elfling. But not as much as I love you," Keldarion replied with a smile, lathering his brother's hair with herbal-scented shampoo.

Legolas turned to Keldarion. "Really, Kel?"

Keldarion seriously nodded. "Yes, really."

Legolas' eyes suddenly shone with mischief. Keldarion saw it a little too late. The next thing he knew, a handful of water hit his face. 

"Legolas!"

Laughing, the little prince splashed more water onto his brother, soaking the other prince to the skin.

"That does it!" Keldarion yelled in mock anger. "Now it's war, brother!"

Legolas shrieked when Keldarion counter-attacked, hitting him with one handful of water after another. Not long after, there were two very wet Mirkwood princes instead of one.

And they were very late for dinner. 

**************************

_The princes are late!_ Dior son of Maeglin was seething. _I just want to get this whole dinner thing over and done with but where in Mordor are they?!!_

The young elf was tired and hungry and impatient. He couldn't wait to see Luthwen, the maiden he had left behind in Mirkwood 500 years ago to join his father's journey. 

Truthfully, 'join' was not exactly the correct word. Maeglin had dragged his son along with him. Dior had resented his father's decision ever since but he had not the authority to say so. At the age of 1,800 years old, Dior was old enough to make his own decision but was still too young to be alone by himself.

_Father doesn't trust me enough,_ Dior fumed, glaring silently at Maeglin who was talking with King Thranduil by the door to the dining hall as they waited for the two princes to appear. _I'm not a little kid anymore! Blast him!_

When Queen Marwana died, Maeglin had become a changed person. Dior had witnessed how his father seemed to age and withdraw, sinking deep into sorrow and depression for losing his beloved sister so abruptly. It was not long before Maeglin decided to leave Mirkwood to run away from her lingering presence, and to escape her memory that could clearly be seen on the face of her last child Prince Legolas, the baby she had died giving birth to. The prince had her features, each and every detail. Except for his shiny golden locks, Legolas looked exactly like her.

Now, Maeglin and Dior had returned to Mirkwood but not to stay for long. It was just a few days stop, much to Dior's great annoyance. They were on their way to the North and Maeglin had decided to visit Marwana's grave and tie up some loose ends concerning their old dwelling outside the palace grounds before moving on with their long journey.

_Where in tarnation are they?!_ Dior was getting angrier by the minute. _The later they are, the later I will be to see Luthwen!_

At that exact moment, came the high sound of an elfling's cheerful laughter. The elfling himself appeared not long after, and was obviously being chased by a raven-haired young elf. Legolas instantly caught sight of Thranduil and headed directly towards the king, before launching up like an arrow into his father's startled arms. "Father!"

Hugging the little prince to him with a smile, Thranduil then raised his eyebrows questioningly at his eldest son, silently inquiring the reason for their tardiness.

"Water fight," Keldarion said shortly, grinning. "I lost." He indicated the fresh tunic he had changed into as the previous one was beyond repair. The king rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'd have thought so."

Legolas had gone completely still as he stared at the other two strangers in silence. Maeglin was also staring at his nephew, marveling at the exquisite beauty of Thranduil's youngest child and the great resemblance to his dead sister. 

"Legolas, this is Maeglin, your uncle," said Thranduil as introductions. "And that is Dior, his son, your cousin."

Legolas nodded back, a little shyly. "Hello, uncle."

Maeglin gave a sad smile, his eyes suspiciously bright with tears. "Hello, nephew," he replied, touching Legolas' smooth cheek. "You look just like your mother."

"I know." Legolas grinned innocently. "She always comes and visits me in my dreams."

Seeing the melancholic expression on Maeglin's face, Thranduil interjected, "Come. Dinner is cooling."

_Finally!_ Dior was becoming more impatient by then, which was clearly evident from the way he audibly sighed in relief. Keldarion heard it and glanced at his cousin thoughtfully, silently assessing the other young elf walking beside him. 

Dior was almost as tall as Keldarion, who at 1,500 years of age had quickly developed into a very matured adolescent. They both had the same raven-colored hair and their Silvan ancestors' lean muscles, but the kin resemblance stopped there. Keldarion's eyes were deep cobalt blue while Dior had dark brown eyes. Dior had pleasant enough features, while Keldarion was stunningly good looking with a smile always ready on his lips. The prince was frowning to see his cousin's grim expression, and wondered what had caused it.

They all followed the Mirkwood king into the grand dining hall. In one of those frequent affectionate displays, Thranduil threw Legolas into the air, eliciting a shriek and giggle from the little prince, and deftly caught his son. Then the king placed the elfling in the seat next to Keldarion's before he took his chair at the head of the table.

Dinner was a silent yet warm affair, apart from the slight tension emanating from Dior. Keldarion tried to strike a conversation with his cousin but after receiving only curt answers and half-hearted replies, the prince gave up. He then concentrated in helping his little brother with his meal instead. Legolas' cheerful incessant chatter was more enjoyable than the company of the dark and brooding Dior.

As the night grew on, so did Dior's contained fury.

**TBC…….******


	2. 2

**@Cathryn64 :**** Da first reviewer indeed! Yes, I wrote 'The Evil Bride'. It seems ages ago! Keldarion's name came up before I fully understood the whole 'Eldar' and '-ion' thing. He! He! But his name is kinda cool though, so I just stick to it. Thank you for pointing that out. **

**@Layla146 :**** You're welcome, girl! And yes, it's the young cousin.**

**@Sparrow Greenleaf : Hugs to you too! You really want to get hit with a BAM, do you? Okay, wait n see!**

**@Karina :**** I'm glad you like it! Thanks!**

**@szhismine :**** So. You're ready for some cliffhangers, eh? Well, good luck, mate!!! (Prepares herself with heavy-duty scissors and tear gas)**

**@Sailor Elf : Rambunctious _and_ cute! What a mouthful! LOL!**

**@miekje :**** More prequels coming up, but I will finish this one first as you asked.**

**@purplesmackers :**** Thank you, thank you! (Blushed prettily at the standing ovation).  Can I have more?**

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : Sorry. Not even a little bit of blood. But I always stock several pints of Leggy's in my fridge for any one of you who has sudden craving for it!**

**@DiamondD :**** Yes. Dior and Maeglin are from Silmarillion. I can't remember the last time I read that book but I believe it was Oropher who founded the realm when they arrived from the north…or something like that. I might be wrong. It might help if you go and check the Encyclopedia of Arda.**

**@Ailsa :**** Okay. You _are_ getting paranoid. LOL!! Don't worry, girl. It's not Thranduil. Yeah, I kinda switched the characters of Silmarillion. Confuse? Good!!! Ha! Ha!**

**@Lucy :**** Thanks for the support about that Power Ranger/Spiderman/Tazmanian Devil stuff! I'm waiting patiently for my nephew to turn 5 which will take several more years from now! Arghhh! He's climbing over the tv set again!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Sorry. The tissues are out of stock since 'Terrifying Darkness'!**

**I forgot to tell you all that this fic is only 4 chapters long! Yes. Very short, so sue me!**

****************************

Legolas was bored. 

He glanced up and saw Niniéth slumped in the sofa across his chamber. His nanny was dozing deeply, her needlework lying folded on her lap. The prince sighed as he looked back down at the toy warriors scattered around him. _There's no fun playing all alone by oneself_, he thought. 

Keldarion had gone for a ride with Commander Linden into the woods for his daily training. His father was busy in his study with whatever matter that a king of a great realm had to oversee, while his Uncle Maeglin had left the palace since that morning to tend to his personal affair. Legolas had wanted to play outside but Thranduil had forbid it, saying that the afternoon sun was too hot for his child that day.

That left Dior. 

Smiling as new inspiration struck him, Legolas bent down and pulled out the box that contained Big-Worm from under his bed. He had seen his cousin return to the palace a couple of hours ago and had not left his chamber since. 

Clutching the box under one arm, Legolas tip-toed to the door and walked out as silent as possible so as not to awaken Niniéth. When he reached Dior's door situated at the other wing of the palace, Legolas knocked once before entering.

Dior, who was standing outside at the balcony, whirled around and frowned at the prince's entrance. "What are you doing here, cousin?"

Legolas grinned, oblivious to the dark mood that Dior was in. "I come here to keep you company," the prince said cheerfully. "I know you're bored and lonely. Well, so am I!"

Dior stared at the prince with narrowed eyes. _Bored? Who says I'm bored, you little idiot?! I'm angry! And all because of you!_

His meeting with Luthwen had not gone as well as he had expected. Dior could not seek her out last night after dinner because the hour had grown late. And when he _did_ see her this morning, Luthwen had been so shocked and distraught that she broke down and cried before rushing hurriedly away. Dior was confused at first, but he found out later that Luthwen was already involved with other young lad, a novice warrior of Mirkwood.

Dior had not stopped seething since. _The entire thing is this stupid boy's fault, damn him! If he wasn't born, this whole disaster would never have happened! Queen Marwana would still be alive, Father would not have left Mirkwood and Luthwen would still be mine!_

"Err… Dior?" Legolas was quite troubled by his cousin's long glare. He fidgeted, but then remembered the box he was carrying. "Oh! Here. I want to show you something." He opened the lid and took Big-Worm out by its neck, showing the long twitching creature to his cousin.

Alarmed, Dion jumped back instantly. "What the blazes are you doing?!"

"I…I want to show you Big-Worm. This is my pet."

"Your _pet_?! That's a snake, you moron!"

Legolas frowned. "But it's just a garter snake! It won't…"

"Throw it away, you stupid boy!"

The prince began to get angry for being called that way. He glared back at the elder elf. "I'm not stupid, you…you lily livered coward!"

Dior's face grew thunderous. "You're calling me a coward?"

"Yeah!" Legolas bravely replied. "Only a coward gets scared by a harmless garter snake!" 

Dior exploded. He knocked hard at Legolas' hand, sending the reptile flying off to land onto the floor with a plop. Then he grabbed Legolas by the scruff of his tunic and dragged the prince to a closet. "Let's see who is the coward here, shall we?!"

The prince struggled and kicked wildly about for release, crying out indignantly. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Dior opened the closet door and pushed his cousin inside. Before Legolas could jump back out, the door was slammed shut in his face, leaving him in utter darkness. 

"Now stay there!" Dior shouted. "That will be your lesson for talking back to your elders!"

Legolas began to tremble in pure panic. The pitch-black darkness and the close confined space brought to his mind the terrible experience of being lost in the dungeon. "Open the door!" he screamed, slamming his tiny fists repeatedly at the sturdy mahogany. "I demand you to open the door!"

"No! Not until you apologize to me! That should be your penance for your misbehavior!"

By then, Legolas began to get hysterics. The darkness was so terrifying to him that his breath came in short fast gasps. "Open the door, please! Let me out! Let me out!!"

Dior just stood there and stared at the closet door with his arms crossed over his chest. _Serves him right!_ he thought in satisfaction. _The spoiled little prince needs some discipline!_

After a while, Legolas was still screaming and banging for release. Dior began to get worried that others might hear the racket so he quickly opened the closet. Legolas immediately tumbled out and started to run for the door but Dior grabbed him before he could even took any more step.

"I'll tell Kel and my father!" Legolas yelled as tears ran down his face.

Dior sneered. "Listen here, cousin, and listen well. If you tell your father or your brother, I will kill them! Mark my words, boy! I _will_ kill them if they find out about this!" Dior was only bluffing. He had no intention or the guts to carry on with his threat. But for a naïve child like Legolas, it sounded very real indeed.

As soon as Dior released him, Legolas took off running and never looked back.

When Keldarion returned to his chamber later in the evening, he found his little brother in his bed, hiding under the coverlet and desperately clutching a pillow to his trembling body. Alarmed, Keldarion rushed over to Legolas' side. "Legolas? What's wrong?"

The little prince jerked upright and hurled himself into Keldarion's arms, crying silently. The elder prince was even more worried. "Legolas, please tell me what's wrong," he coaxed, brushing away the tears off his brother's pale cheeks.

Legolas reluctantly looked up. Between broken sobs, he mumbled, "N…nothing."

"That's impossible. You're shaking!"

Legolas threw his arms around Keldarion's neck and cried harder. "Legolas." Keldarion gently pulled out of his brother's death grip and tilted up the elfling's chin until heir eyes met. "Tell me."

Legolas gulped in indecision. "Well…I…" He fumbled for explanation. _I cannot tell him!_ the little prince repeatedly told himself. He knew that if Keldarion found out about what had transpired just now with Dior, his elder brother will surely go and confront their cousin, and Dior will kill him. So he lied.

"It's…it's Big Worm. He…he has escaped."

Keldarion frowned. Something in Legolas' voice told him that his brother was hiding something. "Big-Worm has escaped?"

"Err…yes! I…I think I forgot to…to put the lid on and…he…err…he slithered away and I couldn't find him!" Legolas stammered, not use to telling lies before. "So, I'm afraid…that…that father will get angry!"

Keldarion's eyes narrowed. He knew that Legolas was not telling the complete truth. But the elder prince will accept his brother's words. For now. 

"Big-Worm is a free creature," Keldarion said. "Didn't I tell you before that every animal should roam free without being caged like a prisoner?"

"Yes, Kel. I know. You are right." Legolas looked down and rested his head against his brother's chest.

_Something is definitely wrong_, Keldarion thought. _Legolas__ was not so easily agreeable with anything before._

"Kel?" came Legolas' timid voice.

"Yes, brat?"

"Can…can I…sleep with you tonight?"

Keldarion blinked. That was the first time in many months that Legolas had voiced out such a request. In the following days after he had been rescued from the dungeon, Keldarion and Thranduil had to accompany Legolas at night because the elfling had had a sudden phobia of the darkness and of being alone. Keldarion thought that Legolas had outgrown the fear after some time.

Hugging his brother to him, Keldarion whispered, "Sure, brat. Anything you say. My chamber is your chamber too."

_He is frightened about something_, Keldarion thought as he comfortingly rubbed down Legolas' still trembling back. _And I will find out what had caused this!  _

**TBC…**


	3. 3

**@tbiris :**** Yes. I like to leave Leggy _and_ all of you in the dark. I just can't help it! **

**@Sparrow Greenleaf : So, there are two of you, huh? Which one is dominant?**

@Legolas_gurl : Don't worry, gurl! I'll never leave you hanging on the cliff for long!

**@Sundiata & ElvenEyes : I hope the both of you will quickly kiss and make up because I really want to hear more from you! **

**@Karina :**** No blood, I promise.**

**@Volcanic Plug : Confusing me, aren't you? Well, let's see what I have in store for you!**

**@Menthol :**** You are excused, mate!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : You're super high? What has caused it?**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Have you got your tissue supply yet?**

**@purplesmackers :**** Keldarion in tight Superman spandex?! LMAO!!!! (That makes me recall Superman's real name Kal El, the same sound as Kel!) Batman and Robin? Ha! Ha! Ha! A standing ovation for you, mellon! Err…which one is Batman and which one is Robin? No, don't tell me! I might die laughing!**

@szhismine : Sorry to make Dior such a %@&#$#&@#!^%#@!!!! He! He! 'Trouble In Telcontar' will come up after 'Thranduil's Forgotten Oath'…I hope.

@namarie2legolas; 'ion' means 'the son of'…or something like that. Eldarion was Aragorn's first child, _then_ came his sisters. Yeah, Tolkien had forgotten to name Aragorn's three daughters. Let's name them, shall we? How about May, April and June? (dodges quickly to avoid being hit by axes, swords and arrows thrown by Tolkien's Fanatic Fans!)

@Kayo : You locked your little sister in the closet too? Errr…no comment. He! He! Thank God she survived and didn't electrocute you in your sleep! (I tied up my younger brother once! Don't ask me the reason why. He was just too mean at that time that I exploded! Ha! Ha!)

**@Sailor Elf : (Cut the rope with a scissors). Go at him, mate!**

**@twinlakesgrl :**** I have a big supply of 'T' here! Want some?**

**@Lucy :**** Big-Worm's name came from my nephew. Whenever he saw a snake on tv, he'd yell "Big Worm! Big Worm!"**

@Wilwarin : No, it's not fun to be stuck in a closet. Once I got stuck in an elevator, and that was scary enough for me!

**@bloodkittie :**** Oh, don't use your frying pan! Use Gimli's axe instead!**

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : THANK YOU for your support!! Right. Too much cute!ness! He! He! I'll keep it down in the coming future. On second thought, maybe NOT! So, you also have Leggy's blood on stock? What type? Low fat or low lactose?**

**@Lady Tigress : I know. The modern terms are bugging me too. But I just lost control of my fingers on the keyboard! Erk! Can't…stop… Help!!**

**@The Reviewer : Thank you so much for all those pointers. It's interesting to know that someone had gone to such great length to help me to be an excellent writer. I don't want to be a Tolkien though. The Professor's works are too great to imitate so I came out with lighter and 'feel-good' writing style for the younger readers. And yes, all the 15 stories in this Manyan Series are slightly AU, but I won't bother mentioning it because everyone reading them already knew this. For your knowledge, I know who Maeglin was. (To those who didn't know, Maeglin was the one who betrayed Gondolin into the hands of Morgoth). I took his name just for the fun of it, not to offend all the Tolkien Fans out there. But if some of you _did_ get offended, then I'm sorry. (Just for the record, I would not name _my_ future children after a bad person either. LOL!!). So, I will stick to it until the story ends. Besides, name is not distinctively exclusive. For example, there're even two Glorfindels and Aragorns in Tolkien, am I right? And I don't think Maeglin's name will affect much on the storyline because it's an AU after all. Anyway, I've learnt from it but might make the same mistakes again. (Like Legolas' character in my series, I'm very stubborn). Thank you again. I sincerely appreciate it. (P/S : Did you know that English is not my mother tongue? Please excuse all the mistakes I've made on 'Basic English'. I _am_ an ignorant.) ;)**

**Okay, guys. If some of you had spent the time reading the reviews, you might realize that there seem to be some kind of a forum going on there. He! He! It involves The Reviewer, The Teacher and Lissyelen aka Lady V. Please feel free to read it and tell me what you think. Love to hear the responds! Thanks! **

************************************

"Legolas!" Thranduil roared. He stood at the opened doorway of his chamber, gripping at the neck of a twitching reptile as he waited for his youngest son to appear. The snake had slithered into his chamber and coiled itself on his bed right beside his pillow. The king had received a wild shock when he woke up that morning. 

The youngest prince of Mirkwood came running not long after. He blanched when he saw the snake within his father's grasp. "Oh. You've found Big-Worm," Legolas said, approaching the king uncertainly.

"_Big-Worm_?" Thranduil glared. "You gave this….this creature a _name_?"

The prince bit his lip, a little afraid and anxious as he reached up for the snake. "I'll take him out, father."

"How did it get in here anyway?" Thranduil was instantly puzzled when he detected his son's strange mood. Legolas was not his usual cheerful self. The child looked pale and drawn. His eyes were quite red and swollen as if he had cried all night.

When Legolas was turning to leave with the snake, his head bowed low and looking so glum, his father knelt down and clutched the prince's shoulder. "Legolas? What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

The prince slowly looked up and Thranduil was flabbergasted to see the tears swimming in the child's big silver eyes. "Legolas, what's the matter?"

At his father's gentle and concern voice, Legolas almost told him about the whole incident with Dior. _Almost_. 

"Nothing, father. Everything's fine."

Thranduil didn't buy it, though. "Are you sure?" he asked, frowning and staring at his son's face.

"Yes!" Legolas exclaimed in fake joy, pasting a bright smile on his face. "I'll take Big-Worm out and let him go free like Kel said." Before Thranduil could stop him, Legolas had whirled around and sped away.

The king stayed kneeling on the floor for the next long moment, surprised and disconcerted. _What is that boy hiding from me?_

"Father?" Came Keldarion's voice a while later. The crown prince was startled to see his father on his knee in the middle of the hallway. "Err…what are you doing?'

The king straightened up and faced his eldest son. "Kel, I understand that Legolas spent the night in your room. Is he all right?"

 _So, father has already seen the brat_, thought Keldarion. "I don't know, father," the prince replied. "He is not telling."

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully. "This is not him at all. Why is he being so secretive?"

"Something is frightening him, father. If you had seen him last night…" Keldarion slowly shook his head. "Whatever it is, I'm going to find out."

***************************

"Here you go, Big-Worm." Legolas put the snake on a low tree branch and watched it slither away. "Sorry for all the trouble," he added softly. Then the prince headed for another big tree and climbed up to the highest perch, and sat there with his back against the rough bark, his heart filled with misery.

_Dior is not a nice person_, he thought. _He's a jerk!_

He broke a twig nearby and snapped it in his fists into tiny splinters, imagining it as Dior's neck. _I wish he'd leave soon! Stupid cowardly orc-hearted jerk! I'll kick his ass when I'm older!!_

Time flew by. Legolas didn't know how long he stayed on that tree. It was noon when he suddenly caught the sound of an argument from the direction of the stream behind the Mirkwood garden. Always the curious child, the prince went to investigate.

**************************

"What do you mean, you're going to marry him?!" Dior's voice was a loud agitated shout and the pretty elven maiden before him flinched in fear.

"That's what I said, Dior!" she responded. "I'm going to marry Laiél! We're already engaged. I love him!"

"But what about me? You know how much I love you, Luthwen!"

"It's over, Dior! We are completely over!"

"How can you say that? I've told you I'll come back for you!"

"Dior, I never expected you to return. I've waited for 500 years and it was not a short time! I can wait no longer." 

Luthwen made a move to leave but Dior instantly grabbed her arms. "Please, Luthwen. We need to talk about this!"

"There's nothing more to talk about, Dior. Now let go of me!" She yanked at her arms but Dior still would not release her.

"You belong to me, Luthwen!" Dior yelled, his face angry and determined.

"It's all in the past, Dior. Please, just forget me and find someone else. My heart now belongs to another," she said brokenly, already in tears.

"_Forget you_?" Dior asked through gritted teeth. "But can you forget _this_?" His head suddenly came down to force his lips against hers. Luthwen struggled, pushing at his body with all her might. Then her hand came up and she struck her palm against his cheek with a loud smack.

Dior's face snapped to the side from the hit, and he instantly released his punishing hold on Luthwen. He glared through narrowed eyes at her fleeing form, shouting, "You are mine, Luthwen! MINE!!"

Growling, he spun and kicked at the nearest stone, sending it flying into the flowing stream nearby with a splash. He was so angry he could spit! Luthwen and Laiél were getting married, and where did that leave him? 

A sudden rustling sound from the bushes behind him made the young elf swirled. Dior's fury mounted when he saw the face of Mirkwood's youngest prince, grinning back at him. "_You_!" 

Legolas' smiled vanished when his cousin advanced on him menacingly. The elfling started to flee but Dior was faster. The elder elf snatched the back of Legolas' tunic and picked the prince off the ground. "So you think it's funny? You want to know what is even funnier, you little prick?!"

"Let me go! Blast you, let me go!" Legolas shouted, his fists flailing and his legs kicking in the air.

Dior sneered as he carried the prince into the stream. "Not a chance, you idiot! I'm not in the mood! You've caused all this, then you shall pay!!" 

With that, Dior caught hold of Legolas' ankles, leaving the prince dangling upside down. Sneering, he then dunked the elfling's head into the water. 

Legolas screamed for help, or tried to. He was instantly choking on a lungful of water as his breathing was cut of air. _I'm drowning!_ the elfling thought in panic. _He's going to kill me!_

**TBC…….******


	4. 4

**@szhismine :**** You are hopeless at this cliffhanger thing! Ha! Ha!**

**@Volcanic Plug : Sorry. No blood. I'm quite squeamish these days. Yerk!**

**@Kayo :**** You evil-crevil you! You really hate all my villains, do you? LOL!**

**@Stephanie Lou : I know why we still read fanfics! Because it's FREE!! (In _my_ opinion, that is)**

**@LegolasLover2003 :**** BINGO! That's exactly what happens next, mellon! You are Legolas' new bodyguard? Err…good luck!**

**@Karina :**** Dior will wish he'd die, that's for sure! And you summed it up quite good about the whole Maeglin thing! Yes, girl, I used water. Hey, it's the same thing, right? Both are liquid! Luthwen _is_ smart for a young lady. Who would want to be stuck with an ill-tempered husband later on? And THANK YOU for the constructive pointers there, mellon! Love you. I'll keep them all in mind. P/S : My mother tongue is Malay. I'm a purebred Malay girl from Malaysia.**

**@Kris :**** I know how you feel! He! He! Stupid stupid stupid stupid Dior!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : You are high on SUGAR?!! Hey, mate, you should rush yourself to a nearby hospital somewhere before the ants swarm all over you!**

**@MoroTheWolfGod :**** Tissue? No thank you. I have tons of them with me!**

**@Irish QT : What are you writing there?  A plan to kill the writer? **

**@feanen :**** Legolas' ghost? Ha! Ha! Now you've just given me a story plot for the Halloween!**

**@Sorceress Of Sangolia : Okay, okay! I'm posting! **

**@namarie2legolas :**** Hawkeye's age is a mystery. Why? Because he has a secret that will be disclosed in a near future (Check out 'Time After Time' later on). Oh, and about that 'bitch' thing, yeah, he! he! I'm glad you find it funny. A picture of baby Legolas? Please send it to me after it's finished! Please, I beg you! Review section as a message board? Err…no comment. ;)**

**@Deana :**** Oh yes, he's a psycho.**

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : Yes, girl. Savvy. Oh, come here, mellon. Let me give you a hug! Thank you for defending me! (That makes me feel as if we're Legolas and Kel somehow.) And yes, Kel is going to kick some ass!**

**@DiamondD :**** Call the 'Kementerian Hal Ehwal Wanita dan Kanak-kanak' also! Baru padan dengan muka Dior! Yes, let's form a Big Sisters Club! I read 'The Silmarrillion' ages ago that I almost forgot all the facts! (I'll go read it again…and suffer.) Hmmm…dwarves as Thranduil's prisoners? I'm thinking! I'm thinking! **

**@bunny-luver : Dior will be very unlucky indeed. He will be in very deep sh#t!!!**

**@purplesmackers :**** Batman and robin and Batgirl? LMAO! Yes. Mirkwood palace would make a very nice Batcave!**

**@Leggylulu :**** More prequels coming up!**

**Thank you, thank you!!! And now, the conclusion.**

*********************************

"Your highness, your mind is elsewhere," Commander Linden spoke, staring down at Keldarion who lay prone on the ground, having been beaten once again in his sword training that day. Picking up the sword which had gotten thrown away in his fall, the prince sighed and accepted Linden's outstretched hand. The commander helped pull the young elf to his feet. 

"I'm sorry, Linden. Let's continue," said Keldarion, checking his stance and tried to gather a full concentration. 

But the commander shook his head. "Not until you're completely focused, your highness. You've fallen onto your back three times already, which is highly unusual, and that might've cost you your head. Is something bothering you?"

Keldarion lowered his sword in defeat. Linden was right. He had not been concentrating. His mind had kept straying to his little brother, wherever the brat is. "It's Legolas. Something is frightening him but I don't know what."

Linden's raised his eyebrows. "I should've known. That child has always been your first priority. You're spoiling him, my prince."

Keldarion grinned sheepishly. "I just can't help it. He's so cute and adorable! Just don't tell him I said that! He hates to be called 'cute'!"

Linden chuckled. He knew that the real reason for Keldarion's doting upon Legolas was the deep love he felt for his brother. Everyone could see that. Then the commander frowned when he realized what the prince had said, "He is frightened, your highness? What makes you say that?"

Keldarion told the head of Mirkwood warrior about the incident last evening. "He wouldn't stop shaking even when I held him in my arms and rocked him to sleep. He was too distraught to even take his dinner." Keldarion also remembered how his brother had snapped awake several times during the night with wild fear in his eyes, then the elfling would hug him tighter and sob against his neck. "Big-Worm's escape would not upset him like that. Something else did."

A gust of wind suddenly swept through the training field, causing them to stand perfectly still. Always aligned with the nature surrounding Mirkwood, Keldarion could read the message that the sighing breeze was trying to tell him. "Oh no," he muttered. "Legolas!"

As the prince took off towards the direction of the back yard stream, Commander Linden immediately fell in his steps.

**********************

Dior was losing all reason. He was not thinking clearly, led only by emotions that were dangerously out of his control. And the little elven prince had become the unlucky victim.

Legolas was growing weaker. His struggles were waning as pain and impending death overcame his terror and fear. He couldn't tell how long Dior had repeatedly dunked him underwater, and he no longer cared. He just wanted to sleep. 

Then came the loudest and angriest roar he had ever heard. Keldarion.

Dior didn't know what had hit him. One minute he was pushing Legolas' head down, but then the next moment he found himself swimming for surface. He looked around and saw the Mirkwood crown prince picking up his brother's limp body off the water and relinquished the semi-conscious elfling into the care of an equally angry elven warrior.

Before Dior could say anything, Keldarion had reached back for him and yanked him out of the stream onto dry ground. When he started to rise, the prince kicked him hard at his stomach. 

"Don't move!" Keldarion yelled in fury. He turned around for a moment to check on his brother, looking at the little prince all over. "You all right, brat?"

Legolas could not reply, he was crying and gasping so hard. That made Keldarion even more furious. Without a word, he snatched the sword from Linden's hand and tossed it at Dion's way before picking up his own sword from the ground. 

"K…Kel…" Seeing this, Legolas became very frightened. He remembered what Dion had told him he would do. Their cousin was several hundred years older than Keldarion and obviously knew the skill of the blade. "He…he will kill you. He…had said so."

Linden hugged the elfling closer to him. "Hush, my prince. Your brother knows what he is doing."

Like Linden said, Keldarion certainly knew what he was about to do. He wanted his cousin to pay for what he had done to Legolas just now. He finally understood what had caused his brother's strange fear. Dior must have done something to his brother and threatened him not to tell. 

As soon as he grasped the sword, Dior lunged. Keldarion was more than ready. He might be younger, but the prince was the better swordsman while Dior had lacked of practice.  Legolas cringed and hid his face against the crook of Linden's neck as the two young elves clashed swords. The sound of steel hitting steel was eerily frightening and the little prince dared not watch.

Linden noted that Keldarion had regained his concentration, which had fled him during his training just now. The prince swung his sword gracefully with full determination, never letting his eyes off Dior. He attacked and charged in succession, forcing Dior into defensive. His cousin didn't even have the chance to charge back, so powerful Keldarion's attacks were in his blinding rage.

Dior tried to dodge Keldarion's thrust but he misjudged his step and went stumbling to the ground, the sword fell off his grip. He stared in horror at the prince's sharp pointed blade that was mere inches away from his throat.

"Keldarion! What's going on here?" The king of Mirkwood suddenly appeared. Someone had just informed him of the commotion by the stream. Keldarion looked up and saw that the altercation had attracted some curious spectators. They were staring and whispering excitedly, wondering about what had really happened.

Glancing briefly at Thranduil, Keldarion took Legolas from Linden and cradled the still sobbing elfling against his heart. He then curtly indicated Dior lying sprawled on the ground. "Ask him," Keldarion said shortly before he whirled around and headed for the palace, his handsome face grim and furious.

Dior dared to raise his head to look straight at the king, and immediately wished he hadn't. Thranduil's face was a blank mask, but his eyes were glinting dangerously and the vein in his neck was visibly throbbing. Somehow, the king had figured out the entire situation.

"Speak," Thranduil ordered softly, yet Linden and the others could detect the great wrath that the king was trying very hard to contain.

On the ground, Dior could only gulp nervously, knowing that his fate was already doomed.

**********************

Legolas was not in his chamber when Thranduil sought him there. But the king knew the exact place to look for him next. He headed for Keldarion's.

Sure enough, he found his youngest child cradled in his eldest son's arms, fast asleep from exhaustion. Keldarion was standing on the balcony, swaying gently to the lullaby he was humming as his hand lovingly stroked the back of Legolas' head that rested against his shoulder. 

The prince turned at his father's approach. "I don't want to see Dior's face again, father," Keldarion said through gritted teeth, obviously still angry. "If I do, I swear I'll kill him, cousin or not!"

Legolas stirred slightly at his brother's agitated voice. Thranduil reached up to soothingly pat the little prince's back, now enveloped with fresh dry tunic. The elfling went still once again. "I know what you mean, Kel. I could barely stop myself from breaking his neck, Valar help me! I was _this_ close from making your Uncle Maeglin childless!" 

There was an uncomfortable silence for several moments before Keldarion spoke, "Does Uncle Maeglin know about this?"

Thranduil nodded. "I have no other choice but to banish them both from this realm, never to set foot in here again. If Dior was not kin, I would have gladly executed him!"

Keldarion walked back inside towards the bed and settled Legolas down among the pillows and coverlet. Legolas sighed contentedly, as if knowing he was now safe from any more threats or harm. Keldarion stared down at his brother, sadness and regret clouding his features. "Legolas just told me that Dior locked him in a closet yesterday," the prince said softly. "Big-Worm did not escape. Dior had knocked the snake out of Legolas' hand in his anger. Somehow, he blames Legolas for his doomed love with one of the Mirkwood maidens."

Thranduil was stunned. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Why? Because Dior had warned him that he'd kill us both if Legolas did! Oh father, I can't believe someone would do such a thing to a child! And towards Legolas of all people!"

Thranduil grasped his son's shoulder and felt the tensing muscle there. "Peace, Keldarion. Dior won't set foot in Mirkwood and harm Legolas again, I swear." The king then sat down bedside his sleeping child and trailed his fingers down the elfling's downy cheek. "Never again."

*************************

The next day found Thranduil leading his youngest child by the hand towards the practice field. Keldarion and the Mirkwood warriors were already there since early morning for their daily training. Seeing them coming, the crown prince abandoned his exercise to join them as the Mirkwood king approached Linden who stood watching the warriors' progress nearby.

"Linden, my son has something to say to you."

The elven commander looked straight at Legolas, smiled, and got down to one knee. "Yes, my prince?"

"Teach me," said Legolas, a little timidly.

"Teach you what, your highness?"

"Please, teach me how to fight. I hate to be such a stupid weakling!"

Linden placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, gazing at the prince proudly. "Your highness, not knowing how to fight doesn't mean that you are a stupid weakling. It only means that you are defenseless. So for starters, I'll be honored to teach you the skill of self-defense. _Then_, I'll train you to be a warrior, like I've promised."

"As good as Kel?"

"Yes, as good as your brother, and might be even better if you're a good student."

Legolas threw his arms around Linden's neck. "Thank you, Linden!

The commander chuckled as Thranduil and Keldarion laughed at the scene. "You're welcome, my prince," Linden announced, smiling widely at the elfling. He gestured for a warrior to come forward. "But first, go practice your shooting with Béregund. And make you sure you don't hit any innocent bystanders!"

The prince just giggled in response as he grabbed Béregund's hand and pulled the warrior towards the shooting field. Béregund's face was a mixture of horror and panic when he was dragged away by the _manyan_ prince. Legolas had only started his archery lessons last week, and his aim was still too hazardous for comfort.

Linden straightened up, still gazing at Legolas' retreating form. "The woodland guard has reported that Maeglin and Dior have left the Mirkwood boundary," he said quietly.

Thranduil nodded, glancing briefly at Keldarion. The elder prince was already clenching his fists at the mere mention of his cousin's name. 

"Good riddance!" Keldarion exclaimed. "I do not trust myself not to kill him if I…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The fury was still brewing hot within him. Keldarion shook his head as he spoke again, "But poor Uncle Maeglin though for having such a son that gives him shame and disgrace." 

Thranduil pulled Keldarion to his side, resting one arm over Keldarion's shoulder. "Maeglin is an unlucky father. But I know I'm blessed to have you and Legolas," the king said with pride. "I'm so proud of you two."

The prince gazed up at his father and smiled back. "As do I, father."

Suddenly, came Béregund's shrill cry from the shooting field. Linden was already running as he had witnessed what had just transpired. "That child had aimed for Béregund's foot….and he did not miss!" the commander told the two royalties, chuckling.

Keldarion and Thranduil looked at each other, rolled their eyes and broke into laughter. "It's a good thing that Legolas is a _manyan_ healer," Keldarion said as they ran after Linden towards the crowd that was already forming at the field. "Or we might lose our warriors in a frightening pace!"

"Your brother and his bow," Thranduil responded, shaking his head in amusement. "Thank the Valar he still can't lift the swords yet or he might have beheaded himself!"

Legolas grinned when his family drew near. "See? I've told you I'm good with bow and arrows! I'm now the most fearsome prince in Middle Earth!"

Béregund, who was sitting on the ground and favoring the foot that Legolas had just healed back to health, smiled weakly at the prince. "Indeed you are, your highness. Indeed you are!"

THE END 

**There goes another one! A short one but quite…err…controversial, based on the reviews I received. And I almost gave up with this series, _almost_, because certain reviews had made me feel so…I don't know, inept? But thanks to your support and encouragements and constructive pointers, I'm still here. I don't want to disappoint those of you who like the 'feel-good' stories that I've come out with since 'The Evil Bride', so I will keep writing until you tell me to stop or I run out of idea (Even if I drop dead suddenly, I'll try to write from the grave……Sorry. Halloween's joke. He! He! ).**

**(NOTE : If anyone of you feels that my stories are not good enough for your reading, I suggest that you read the wonderful fics done by my favorite authors like Thundera Tiger, M.N.Theis, Jocelyn, Ithilien, Shaan Lien and Cassia. They are great, and their creations are more in depth and very, _very_ powerful. Don't bother complaining about the 'immature' style of my writing anymore. I could not possibly fulfill all your demands for I'm just one person, while the readers out there are more than a million. So I did it _my_ way. Either you love it or you hate it. Read it if you like, leave it if you detest. It's as easy as that. Savvy?) ^_^**

As tradition, here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order; Ailsa; angelbird12241; Aredhe1314; Aranel of Mirkwood; bloodkittie; bunny-luver; Cathryn64; cherryfaerie; Deana; DiamondD; ElvenEyes; feanen; Fire Breathing Ferret; Gwyn; HalandLeg4ever; I-like-chickens; Irish QT; Karina; Kayo; Kris; Layla146; Leggylulu; Legolas_gurl; LegolasLover2003; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; Lucy; MoroTheWolfGod; namarie2legolas; Nikki1; Manders1953; Menthol; miekje ; purplesmackers; RuByMoOn17; Sailor Elf; Sorceress-Of-Sangolia; Sparrow Greenleaf; Starlit Hope; Stephanie Lou; Sundiata; szhismine; twinlakesgrl; Volcanic Plug; Wilwarin 

**Everyone, Terima Kasih (THANK YOU )!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dear Meagan my beta, you're my savior. Thank you, girl!**

**As I had mentioned several times earlier, the coming fics will be 'Thranduil's Forgotten Oath' and 'Trouble In Telcontar'. When? As early as November, I hope. The rest of the series are also waiting in line. **

**So, see you soon!!!**


End file.
